


This Isn't Educational

by TheSkeleton



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:32:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSkeleton/pseuds/TheSkeleton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot is a mess. The past few weeks have been filled with her neglecting majority of her work, barely managing to get anything done. It’s been frustrating, annoying, and she’s been the most irritable she’s ever been.</p><p>It does not help Peridot is hot for her teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Isn't Educational

**Author's Note:**

> Student has the hots for a teacher, so underage warning. Mentioning it again, because well. Yeah. This is absolutely a high school student with a teacher AU and it's very self indulgent.

Peridot is a mess. The past few weeks have been filled with her neglecting majority of her work, barely managing to get anything done. It’s been frustrating, annoying, and she’s been the most irritable she’s ever been.

And it’s absolutely only because she’s a horny as fuck teenager.

It hit her so suddenly, and the realization had been such a shock to Peridot that she’s been unsure how to handle it. She’s checked online and it’s such a normal thing, yet she’s still being distracted by it. She’s still failing to do basic homework and turning things in late and she’s still zoning out in class.

It does not help Peridot is hot for her teacher.

The woman is an amazon, with killer legs she shows off when she wears a skirt. Her hips sway when she walks and Peridot could just stare at those lips when she talked. It was frustrating, every time she’s in her class, Peridot just zones out and can only stare at her.

Which is why Peridot felt absolute dread when Garnet touches her shoulder during class, quietly saying, “I need to talk to you after class.”

The bell rings and Peridot stays at her desk for a second, trying to calm down her racing heart as she realizes she’s alone with Garnet. She closes her eyes and it’s then that Garnet asks, “Are you okay, Peridot?”

Peridot looks at Garnet. The woman is standing in front of her, her usual stoic face showing concern. Peridot bites her lip and glances away. “What do you mean?”

“You’re one of my best students. For the past week, your grade has gone down a full letter.” She says that and Peridot hates how her own body feels so warm from hearing Garnet’s voice.

“Oh, I’ve...been distracted.” It’s a lame excuse, and Peridot wishes she had time to think of something else, to plan anything else.

“Oh?” Garnet wants her to elaborate and Peridot wants to run out of this room. She wants to run home and bury her face in a pillow.

“...by….people, I guess.” Peridot glances at Garnet and it was a mistake because something in Garnet’s eyes hint at realizing something and no. God no, please don’t say she realizes Peridot has a thing for her, that’s not fair.

Silence falls between them, Peridot staring at her desk. She knows Garnet is still in front of her and she’s terrified to look back at her.

“Peridot, I want to help you,” Garnet’s voice is so even, never wavering and Peridot has no idea how she does it, “how about I tutor you? My place.”

Peridot furrows her brows and when she looks up at Garnet, the woman simply has her arms crossed. Her face is deadpan and...she must not have figured it out. Peridot is saved.

However now she’s been invited to her home. Peridot stares at her and she should say no, decline it and just work harder at her studies.

“Okay.”

Garnet lives, apparently, only a five minute walk away from school. She had told Peridot the address, and had told her to stop by later when able. Peridot had just nodded, trying hard to not think about how she’s going to be in Garnet’s own home.

The home is an actual house, one that looks likes all the others in the suburban. But Garnet’s has a small vase outside, where red and blue roses rests. Peridot stares at it, furrowing her brow. She touches the petals of the blue one and-

“It was a gift from my mother.” Peridot yelps and jumps, almost falling as she whips her head to look at Garnet. The woman is leaning against her doorframe, a mug in her hand. Peridot didn't even hear her open the door.

“I, uh, oh.” Peridot stands up straighter and she glances at the purple robe Garnet was wearing. “Uhm, am I early? I mean, I can come back later. Or-”

Garnet holds up her hand. “No, you’re fine. Come in.”

She moves aside and Peridot shuffles in quickly. Their hips brush and Peridot prays she's not blushing, or that Garnet won't notice how hot she suddenly feels just from touching her.

Garnet walks past her and Peridot smells vanilla. She doesn't know if it’s Garnet or her house. Her walls have framed photos of family, Peridot assumes. Of maybe friends when she eyes one with Garnet smiling with the principal of their school.

Wait.

“Mrs. Universe had _pink_ hair?” It’s a bit hard to not sound judgmental, but luckily a smooth chuckle just leaves Garnet as she replies, “It’s her favorite color.”

They finally reach her living room and Peridot tries to push away the butterflies in her stomach. This is just a tutor session, nothing more. Garnet is going to help her and her grades will go back up easily.

That's all this is.

Garnet sits down, and Peridot’s eyes instantly goes to Garnet’s naked leg. The woman crosses her legs and sets the mug aside, patting the spot next to her on the couch. Peridot swallows and sits down. She feels so small next to Garnet, and the heat radiating off her is unbelievable.

Peridot bites her lip. “Uh, okay, so-”

She freezes when Garnet presses her finger against Peridot’s lip, instantly shushing her. She pulls her hand away and Peridot’s eyes widen as Garnet makes her robe slide past her shoulders, sliding further and further until Peridot is now staring at her teacher who is wearing an actual lacey black bra.

“I want to help you, Peridot. And you said that people have been distracting you.” Garnet says in that voice of silk and Peridot keeps staring at her breasts. This is a fantasy, this isn't real, she can even see Garnet’s nipple if she looks hard enough and no, no this isn't real.

Except Garnet is leaning forward, and Peridot feels how hot Garnet’s skin is. The woman isn't even blushing, yet she feels so hot. Her breasts press against Peridot’s arm and then, then Garnet keeps leaning forward until her lips are brushing against Peridot’s. “Is this alright, Peridot?”

Yes, holy shit yes. Peridot wants to scream it. But she just stays staring, blushing furiously. Garnet’s eyes are dark and Peridot didn't even notice that Garnet has lipstick on, a slightly darker shade than her skin.

“I’ve never done this.” Peridot says instead, and her voice is horribly small.

Garnet pauses, and she pulls back a little. “Do you want this?”

“Yes.” Peridot is much quicker to reply, still staring at Garnet and her lipstick and breasts.

And Garnet is now coming back. Her hand is on the back of Peridot’s neck, fingers running through her bleached hair as she says, “Then let me take care of you.”

Peridot feels hot, so suddenly hot. It doesn't help that Garnet doesn't stop leaning forward and her lips press against Peridot’s.

The kiss is closed mouth, and Garnet pulls back after a moment. But Peridot is going back for more, pressing their lips together again. She feels Garnet’s lipstick smear and Peridot hopes it’s on her own lips now. Their mouths are still closed but Peridot parts her lips and Garnet’s tongue is against her own. It’s hot and wet and Peridot’s hands shakily grab the sleeves of Garnet’s robes. 

The robe is tugged further down and Garnet forces Peridot back. Garnet’s eyes look even darker somehow, and Peridot bites her lip hard.

Garnet stands and that robe falls to the floor. Peridot stares at those hips, those amazing hips and she sees the panties Garnet has on and Peridot’s face has to be red, it feels so hot and she hopes she’s not drooling right now.

Garnet gently kicks the robe away and she’s back to Peridot, kissing her softly. Each kiss is lingering and Peridot keeps going back for more, until Garnet pushes her into the couch. Her hand is on Peridot’s chest, she feels that hot touch and Peridot chews on her lip. Garnet has to feel how fast her heart is racing, how it’s threatening to burst from her chest.

It feels so hot in here, Peridot already feels sweaty and she hates that, hates how all they’ve done is kiss and she’s a mess. “I, uhm, wow, it’s hot in here.”

Garnet’s eyebrows raise and her lips tug into an amused smile. Peridot darts her eyes away, her fingers digging into the couch when she realized what she said.

Garnet doesn't help by asking, “Want me to help you undress?”

His voice is so calm, so warm and cool. Garnet is just cool in general, she feels so hot to touch but she looks so calm and Peridot wishes she could be like her.

“Yes.” Peridot squeaks out, and oh god she really just did that.

Peridot’s shirt is easy to take off, and Garnet sets it on the table and out of the way. She does the same for Peridot’s jeans, and then Peridot is left in her cotton underwear, feeling bland and plain compared to Garnet.

But Garnet just has that small smile, cool and collected as her hands brush over Peridot’s stomach. Peridot’s hands stay by her sides, clenching tightly as her eyes trail down Garnet’s neck and to her breasts.

“C-Can I touch you?” Peridot asks and she’s relieved she didn't at least sound like a mouse this time. Garnet nods, pulling back a little so Peridot can get her hands on her. She shakily touches her neck, fingertips trailing down as she feels how smooth Garnet is.

She stops her hands above Garnet’s breasts, and doesn't move them, biting her lip as she nervously glances at Garnet’s face. Garnet says nothing, but she reaches behind her back and-

Her bra is tossed aside, Garnet’s breasts now free. They’re beautiful, large and full and her nipples are dark and erect. Peridot’s eyes widen and barely hears Garnet say, “This better?”

It is, Peridot’s hands trail down and Garnet has no reaction as Peridot touches her. Peridot’s own face is getting red and when she squeezes those breasts, Garnet does react. Her lips part and she says, “Not too rough.”

“Oh! Sorry! Sorry, I’ll-” Peridot starts to ramble, eyes wide and backing away. But Garnet’s hand goes to the back of Peridot’s head. She shushes her softly and brings Peridot closer.

“Don't worry. This is new to you.” Garnet’s voice is calming as always, and Peridot finds herself just becoming boneless in her arms. All of Garnet is burning, yet she’s…

She’s so _cool_.

Peridot sighs and she knows her face must be beet red, she feels so flustered right now. She’s literally just pressed against her hot teacher’s amazing breasts and there isn't any way this could be better. Garnet is even running a hand through her hair, causing Peridot to stretch out and get comfortable against her.

Peridot has no idea how long it’s been when Garnet speaks up again. “Do you want to continue?”

“Yeah.” Peridot sighs out, but she doesn't move away. “I. Uhm. Sorry. I just…”

She buries her face in Garnet’s chest. She can hear her teacher’s heart and even that seems calm and collected. Even beats that aren't racing like Peridot’s. Her own heartbeats speed up when Garnet asks, “What do you want to do?”

“I…” She trails off, but she finally sits up. She looks at Garnet, down at her large breasts and plush lips and those dark eyes looking at Peridot. She stares at her and it takes Garnet gently touching her face and opening her mouth to speak for Peridot to blurt out, “Sit on my face.”

There is a long pause, of Peridot and Garnet staring at each other. Peridot’s mouth is a thin line and Garnet’s brows rise up. Her hand is still on Peridot’s face, and she gently rubs her thumb over Peridot’s cheek when she says, “Alright.”

She has a small smile, amused probably. And Peridot feels a bit of pride that she caused it. They move again, Garnet easily taking her panties off as well and tossing them aside. She’s fully naked now and Peridot watches as she situates herself above her. Her knees are on either side of Peridot’s head and Garnet looks down at her before she lowers herself.

Peridot finally has Garnet’s pussy in her face, and she feels so hot being between her teacher’s thighs like this. She’s had so many dreams like this, of just having Garnet sit on her while Peridot eats her out. Now it’s actually happening and she couldn't be more giddy.

She dips her tongue into Garnet and the woman’s already a little wet. She drags her tongue down into her entrance and Peridot feels another warmth of pride as Garnet sighs in content.

“Good girl.” Garnet’s voice is soft and Peridot feels one hand gently run through her own hair. Peridot’s tongue dips down deeper, and the hand in her hair starts to tighten when Peridot’s tongue curls inside her.

She pulls her tongue out of Garnet, and quickly pressed it against her clit instead. Garnet presses down and as Peridot starts to rub her with her tongue, Garnet moans very quietly.

“That’s a good girl, that’s a very good girl,” Garnet’s voice is low and Peridot rubs her own thighs together as she listens, “You’re such being a very good girl.”

The praise is welcome and nice and Peridot tries to focus on just circling Garnet’s clit with her tongue, but she keeps rubbing her own thighs together as Garnet talks. Peridot rolls her hips up into nothing when Garnet grinds against her and says, “You’re going to make me come.”

Garnet’s voice is louder and Peridot feels both hands on her head now as Garnet grinds against her. Peridot keeps her tongue pressed to her clit as she opens her eyes to look at her.

Garnet is flushed, her lips parted as small and quiet moans leave her. “Be...be a good girl and make me come.”

Peridot feels a wave of pleasure rolling down her body as she watches her teacher get off. She’s doing this. Peridot is making Garnet’s fingers dig into her scalp and she’s the one who see’s Garnet’s back straighten up and arch when Peridot sucks her clit.

“Oh! Oh,” Garnet bites her lip, and it’s so amazing to see her eyes flutter close, “Oh you good girl. You wonderful girl. Look at you,” and Garnet is suddenly looking at Peridot, her eyes full of lust, “you didn't even need my help for this. You’re such a smart and talented girl. Making me like this.”

Peridot sucks harder and Garnet gasps and she holds Peridot’s head against her, grinding hard. “Yes! Yes, oh, yes...you’re doing so good. You’re trying so hard to make me come, aren't you?”

Peridot is, her heart is pounding in her chest and she keeps looking at Garnet. She keeps licking and sucking her clit as Garnet grinds down on her. Garnet’s face is so expressive for once and Peridot is the one seeing it. She’s the one who gets to see Garnet’s thighs tighten and her whole body arch. Garnet’s mouth stays open and her moans get louder and then she shudders, her whole body jerking and getting tight. Her thighs squeeze hard and Peridot realizes she’s coming.

Garnet keeps Peridot’s face against her cunt, as her whole body just basks from orgasm. Her eyes are closed and as her thighs finally stop squeezing, Garnet pulls away from Peridot, moving so she lays on the couch instead of sitting on her. She looks at Peridot and she stretches a bit.

“You did so well.” Garnet’s voice is dripping with satisfaction and Peridot is so proud of herself. She can't hide the huge smile on her face as Garnet runs a hand down her own body. “You did really well.”

Garnet then sits up, her back against the arm of her couch as she spreads her legs a bit. She smiles softly and motions for Peridot to come closer.

The moment Peridot does, Garnet has her lips pressed against Peridot’s, kissing her softly as her hand dips into Peridot’s panties. Peridot jumps a bit when she feels fingers press against her own clit, but Garnet keeps her close.

“Let me make you feel good. You deserve a reward.” Her lips brush against Peridot and those fingers get right down to rubbing her. Peridot bites her lip and groans, and Garnet keeps talking. “You did so well, Peridot. I'm so proud of you. I want you to come for me.”

Her fingers are so steady, they don't slow down or speed up. Peridot’s so used to her own hand, just rubbing as fast as possible to come. But Garnet’s just steady and it forces Peridot to go with this. Her stomach feels warm and her legs spread wider. She clings to Garnet, who keeps kissing her face and talking.

“You’re being an amazing girl, you’re so good. You made me come so nice. It’s been awhile since I’ve felt one like that.” Her praise sends shivers down Peridot and so does the pleasure she’s feeling build because of Garnet.

Peridot just tries to hold on, her face is red and her legs begin to wobble as Garnet keeps rubbing her clit. The pulsing pleasure gets stronger and stronger, Peridot barely able to bite back moaning. Garnet keeps talking, she keeps saying such arousing things that turn Peridot on like nothing else. “I want you to come, you deserve this. You deserve to feel good.”

Peridot jerks her hips forward and that's it. That’s what has her eyes rolling to the back of her head and has her legs almost give out. Her whole body pulses and spasms as she feels the orgasm hit her. It’s so hard suddenly, so wonderfully good and hard that Peridot has to squeeze her eyes shut.

Finally, Peridot relaxes against Garnet, panting out as the aftershocks of her orgasm run through her. Garnet is petting her hair again, humming softly as Peridot lays against her. “You're such a good girl.”

Peridot lays there, her whole body slowly calming down. Her heart is still racing and her head is starting to hurt a little from such a large orgadm, but the hand in her hair is soothing.

“If you do good on your next test, we’ll do this again.” Garnet says it softly, Peridot almost missing it. But when she realizes what Garnet said, Peridot is struggling to sit up and look at her. She blinks at her and her voice is wavering as she asks, “R-really?’

Garnet pauses, but she soon nods. Peridot’s face splits into a grin and she hugs the other, burying her face into her neck. Garnet’s hand trails down to her back as she murmurs, “You’ll be a good girl, right?”

Peridot nods, unable to hide her excitement.


End file.
